Une mauvaise surprise 2
by Apollo16
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fiction Une mauvaise surprise. Jessica est revenue pour le meilleur mais peut être qu'elle a ramenée le pire. Je vous laisse le découvrir.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction, en revanche le personnage de Gabriel et l'intrigue m'appartiennent si vous voulez me les emprunter merci de demander.**

**Cette fiction est la suite d'Une mauvaise surprise (oui je sais on pouvait s'y attendre), je vous conseille fortement de lire Une mauvaise surprise avant de lire celle-ci car ça vous facilitera la compréhension.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Ca faisait déjà deux ans que Jessica était revenue dans la vie de Gabriel. Elle était en voiture avec Colby, ils étaient allés ensemble lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Jessica :** Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

Colby rigola à son inquiétude irrationnelle, son fils avait noté ce qu'il voudrait avoir sur une liste.

**Colby :** Ne t'en fais pas.

**Jessica :** C'est quand même bizarre, je ne me souviens pas que j'aimais les livres à son âge.

Colby rigola à sa remarque, c'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que Gabriel s'intéressait à la lecture.

**Colby :** On est tous différent, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.

**Jessica :** T'as probablement raison je dois m'inquiéter pour rien.

Jessica était encore que peu sûre d'elle fasse à son fils, ça ne faisait que deux ans qu'ils avaient repris contact et certaines chose lui rappelait qu'elle avait était absente de la vie de son fils pendant dix ans.

Colby voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement convaincue et aurait bien aimé dire quelque chose pour la rassurer mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Ils roulèrent donc silencieusement. Ils traversaient un croisement lorsqu'une voiture leur rentra violement dedans côté conducteur, la dernière pensée de Colby fut pour son fils, alors que le choc le plongeait dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**Oui, je sais c'est un chapitre très court, et certaines personnes (que je ne nommerais pas) risquent de m'en vouloir mais je vous promet que le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long.**


	2. Apprendre la nouvelle

Lorsque Gabriel rentra chez lui, il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne, pourtant Jessica et Colby lui avaient promis de rentrer tôt pour son anniversaire qu'ils devaient fêter ce soir. Cependant il ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de son père, compte tenu du métier qu'il faisait. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était l'absence de Jessica, elle était journaliste et même si parfois ça pouvait se révéler être un métier prenant, elle savait se faire respecter et avait appris qu'il ne fallait plus briser ses promesses envers lui. Il s'avança prudemment dans l'appartement se demandant s'ils ne lui avaient pas préparé une surprise.

**Gabriel :** Jess ?

Il n'avait pas pu encore se résoudre à l'appeler maman, elle n'était dans sa vie que depuis deux ans, et il n'était pas prêt à l'appeler de cette façon probablement dut à un certain manque de confiance.

**Gabriel :** Papa ?

Rien, il regarda dans toutes les pièces, mais personne. Il décida que ça ne servirait à rien de s'inquiéter tout de suite et commença donc à travailler.

Au F.B.I, Don passa devant le bureau de Colby et fut surpris de ne pas le voir.

**Don :** David, où est Colby ?

**David :** C'est l'anniversaire de Gabriel aujourd'hui, il est allé lui chercher ses cadeaux avec Jessica.

**Don :** J'avais complétement oublié.

**David :** Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ?

**Don :** Le directeur ma renvoyé le rapport sur l'affaire Carter.

**David :** Encore ! Colby l'a refait au moins eux fois.

**Don :** Oui, mais il veut connaitre nos position exacte lors de l'assaut.

David soupira d'agacement, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même s'il n'était pas content.

Don venait de poser le dossier de l'affaire sur le bureau de Colby quand son téléphone sonna.

**Don :** Eppes ?

… **:** Agent Eppes je suis le lieutenant Charles Kelly de la police de L.A.

**Don :** Je peux vous aider ?

**Charles :** J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles, un de vos agents a été victime d'un accident de voiture.

Lequel? Pensa aussitôt Don, ça ne pouvait pas être David, il était au bureau, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit Nikki, elle était partie en vacances dans les montagnes avec Ian, il ne restait plus que Colby, mais il avait besoin de confirmation.

**Don :** C'est l'agent Granger ?

**Charles :** Oui, c'est ça.

**Don :** C'est grave ?

**Charles :** Oui.

**Don :** Quel hôpital ?

Le lieutenant Kelly lui donna le nom, et au moment où Don allait raccrocher il l'arrêta se souvenant d'un détail important.

**Charles :** Une femme l'accompagnait, on n'a pas d'identité, elle est blonde, 1 m 65 environ.

Pour le peu de fois que Don l'avait vu ça correspond ait à la description de Jessica.

**Don :** Elle s'appelle Jessica, mais je n'ai que son prénom.

**Charles :** D'accord, merci.

Don raccrocha, David le regarda curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

**Don :** Colby et Jessica ont eu un accident de voiture.

David sans rien ajouter se leva, quand soudain il s'arrêta dans son élan se souvenant de quelque chose d'important.

**David :** Gabriel.

**Don :** Je vais le prévenir.

David hocha la tête et partit à l'hôpital après que Don lui ait donné le nom de celui-ci.

Don arriva dix minutes plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement de son agent. Il sonna et attendit quelques instants avant que Gabriel ouvrit la porte.

**Gabriel :** Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Don :** Je peux enter ?

Gabriel voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il laissa tout de même le patron de son père entrer.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Jessica et Colby ont eu un accident de voiture.

Les yeux de Gabriel exprimèrent tout d'abord l'étonnement avant de se remplissent de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à glisser le long de ses joues, il trouva quand même le courage de poser une question.

**Gabriel :** C'est grave ?

**Don :** Oui, mais je n'ai pas plus de détails.

**Gabriel :** Je veux les voir.

**Don :** Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Gabriel ne prit même pas le temps de prendre un pull, il ferma juste l'appartement à clé et suivit Don.


	3. Attendre

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure après à l'hôpital, David était déjà là depuis un moment, attendant des nouvelles de son partenaire, craignait le pire, espérant le meilleur.

**Don :** Des nouvelles ?

**David :** Rien pour l'instant, ils ont été admis il y a même pas une heure, un médecin viendra nous voir.

Gabriel hocha calmement la tête, il regarda autour de lui, il n'avait jamais vu son père à l'hôpital, même pas une seule fois, et ça le faisait flipper, son père n'avait jamais mal, quelques part au fond de lui le petit garçon qui pensait que son père était un super-héros réapparaissait, et il voulait que ce soit vrai, que son père soit invincible, et qu'il apparaisse derrière ces portes vitrés un sourire aux lèvre, et son sarcasme habituel, mais rien, les portes restèrent désespérément fermé, et Gabriel sentit se pincement familier au cœur, celui qui lui disait qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus jamais son père. De nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes, qui commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues pâle, il sentit deus bras puissants l'emprisonnaient dans leur chaleur, mais ce n'étaient pas ceux-là qu'il voulait, il voulait ceux de son père, les seuls qui avaient su le rassurer au pire moment de sa vie, les seul qui pouvaient le faire sourire alors qu'il devrait pleurer.

Il se dégagea des bras de David, essuya rapidement ses yeux, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse face au partenaire de son père, non à la place, il voulait des réponses.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

David savait très bien qu'il parlait de l'accident, il comprenait le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, il voulait aussi la vérité.

**David :** On n'en sait rien mais crois-moi, on va le découvrir.

Gabriel hocha la tête soudain confiant, il savait que le partenaire de son père ne laisserait jamais tomber, pas avant de savoir toute la vérité en tout cas.

**David :** Il va s'en sortir tu sais, il est costaud.

**Gabriel :** J'ai plus trois ans, je sais très bien qu'il peut y rester.

David ne dit rein s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir rassurer le fils de son meilleur ami.

Gabriel venait de dire ses mots quand il se rendit compte que depuis qu'il était ici il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Jess, pourtant elle aussi était dans l'accident.

**Gabriel :** On a des nouvelles de Jess ?

**David :** Rien non plus, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre.

Gabriel soupira, il détestait ça, comment les médecins pouvaient les laisser sans réponses aussi longtemps, il s'asseya finalement sur une chaise et posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, fermant les yeux tentant de penser à autre chose, qu'a ses parents se battant pour rester en vie.

Don observait le fils de Colby, la dernière fois qu'il avait dit quelque chose c'était il y a un quart d'heure et même si son silence était compréhensible, Don était inquiet, il allait dire quelque chose mais Gabriel fut plus rapide.

**Gabriel :** C'est ma faute.

Don et David se retournèrent vivement en entendant ça.

**Don :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Gabriel :** C'est ma faute si ils ont eu un accident, ils étaient allé chercher mes cadeaux, si j'avais donné ma liste d'anniversaire plutôt il n'y serait pas allé aujourd'hui.

**David **: Ce n'est pas vrai Gabriel, le seul responsable de cet accident c'est celui qui est rentré dans leur voiture, d'accord ? Toi tu n'y es pour rien et tu le sais.

Gabriel hocha la tête peu convaincu, il s'en voulait et s'en voudrais encore longtemps. Il allait de nouveaux fermer les yeux quand un médecin arriva.

**Docteur :** La famille de Jessica Smith ?

Gabriel se leva suivit de près par David et Colby.

**Gabriel :** Comment va-t-elle ?

* * *

**Oui je sais ce n'est pas gentils d'arrêter à ce moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt la suite**


	4. Bonne nouvelle

**Docteur :** Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle n'a pas pris le plus gros de l'impact, elle a un bras cassé, une fracture de la hanche, quelques côtes cassées mais elle va s'en sortir.

Gabriel poussa un soupir de soulagement enfin une bonne nouvelle.

**Gabriel :** Et mon père ?

**Docteur :** Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé.

Gabriel hocha la tête se demandant quand est ce qu'il pourrait enfin savoir.

**David :** On peut aller la voir ?

**Docteur :** Bien sûr, mais ne rester pas trop longtemps, elle doit se reposer, elle est chambre 256.

**Don :** merci Doc.

Le médecin repartit et Gabriel, suivit des deux agents, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jessica, Gaby hésita un peu avant d'entrer, Jess dormait, un bleu ornait sa tempe droite, sous les couvertures on distinguait son plâtre qui formait une bosse, il n'avait jamais imaginé la définir comme vulnérable mais en ce moment c'est le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser.

Il s'asseya sur la chaise et posa une main sur la sienne, elle remua légèrement avant de papillonner des yeux.

En voyant qu'elle allait se réveiller les deux agents sortirent silencieusement de la pièce préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Gabriel s'approcha pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

**Jessica :** Hé.

**Gabriel :** Hé.

Jessica regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

**Jessica :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Gabriel :** Tu te souviens de quoi ?

**Jessica :** J'étais en voiture avec Colby, on discutait à propos de ton cadeau d'anniversaire, et plus rien.

**Gabriel :** Vous avez eu un accident de voiture.

Jessica ouvrit grand les yeux, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

**Jessica :** Colby ?

**Gabriel :** Je ne sais pas, les médecins n'ont pas encore donné de nouvelles, mais apparemment c'est grave.

Jessica vit aussitôt la peur qui envahissait son fils, avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle l'incita à venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, et alors qu'elle passait tendrement une main dans ses cheveux pour la première fois il éclata en sanglot, évacuant toute sa peur, Jess ne dit rien continuant son geste, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se libérer de tout ça.

Finalement peu à peu ses sanglots se calmèrent et il finit par s'endormir, Jess fit de même priant silencieusement que Colby s'en sorte, parce qu'elle savait que si ce n'était pas le cas, Gabriel ne s'en remettrait jamais.


	5. Mauvaises nouvelles

David et Don étaient assis sur des chaises justes à l'extérieur de la chambre de Jessica, un silence régnait entrecoupé seulement des bruits de pas des infirmières et des médecins. Ils pensaient à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de la journée, celle-ci avait pourtant bien commencer, Colby était heureux de fêter l'anniversaire de Gabriel, et était partit avec un grand sourire pour acheter les cadeaux de son fils, ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir un accident de voiture tout cela semblait vraiment bizarre et David tout comme Don avait bien l'intention d'aller sur les lieux de l'accident pour savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé à leur ami, mais ils ne le feraient pas avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Colby. Finalement un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

**Docteur :** Vous êtes là pour Colby Granger ?

**Don :** Oui, comment va-t-il ?

**Docteur :** Je peux parler qu'à la famille.

**David :** La seule famille qu'il a c'est un fils de quinze ans, je pense qu'il vaut mieux nous le dire avant.

Le médecin hocha la tête, il n'avait pas que des bonnes nouvelles à annoncer et se serait mieux si il l'expliquait à des adultes avant tout.

**Docteur :** L'agent Granger a pris quasiment tous le choc, un bout de tôle c'est enfoncé dans son abdomen, endommageant gravement le foie mais nous avons réussi à réparer les dommages il n'aura donc pas besoin d'une greffe, il a fait trois arrêt cardiaque sur la table d'opération, mais nous avons pu à chaque fois le réanimé.

Le médecin fit une pause laissant les deux agents assimiler ces informations.

**Docteur : **Il a plusieurs côtes cassées dont une qui a transpercé le poumon, mais encore une fois nous avons réussi à le réparer, sans oublier une commotion cérébrale dont on ne connaitra la gravité qu'une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

**Don :** Il est dans le coma ?

**Docteur :** Oui, les arrêts cardiaques et ses blessures ont fait pas mal de dégâts, il ne peut pas respirer par lui-même, et on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera.

**David :** Mais il va s'en sortir ?

**Docteur :** Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune certitude, et tant que l'agent Granger ne se sera pas réveillé nous ne serons pas, mais plus les jours passent plus ses chances augmentent.

**David :** On peut le voir ?

**Docteur :** Oui, chambre 321 mais jamais plus de deux personnes à la fois, il a besoin de repos.

**Don :** Merci doc.

Les deux agents soupirèrent ne s'attendant à quelque chose de si grave, ils se disaient intérieurement que Colby était costaud mais d'un autre côté il n'était pas non plus invincible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il avait un fils qui avait besoin de lui ainsi que ses amis, non plus que ça une famille qui ne veut pas qu'il disparaisse, parce que s'il meurt il emportera avec lui une partie de son fils et aussi de son meilleur ami et des tas d'autres choses, sans lui plus rien ne serait pareil, non ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement inimaginable.

Don et David regardèrent la porte de la chambre de Jessica sachant très bien qu'ils devraient annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles à Gabriel, mais d'un autre côté pas prêt à le faire, finalement c'est David qui poussa la porte, inspirant profondément tentant de se préparer à la discussion qui allait suivre.


	6. L'annonce

Lorsque Gabriel entendit la porte, il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, il était trop inquiet pour bien dormir, apparemment le bruit avait aussi fait réagir Jessica qui ouvrit les yeux. Dès que Gabriel vit Don et David, il se redressa.

**Gabriel :** Vous avez des nouvelles ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Gabriel :** Alors ?

David et Don gardèrent le silence pendant quelques temps avant que David se décide à parler, il considérait qu'il devait bien ça à Gabriel, il était son parrain et avait toujours promit à Colby que si il lui arrivait quelque chose il prendrait bien soin de son fils mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il aurait à honorer sa promesse.

**David :** Il ne va pas bien, c'est très grave.

Gabriel sentit de nouveau les larmes se formaient dans se yeux mais il se força à les retenir, voulant en savoir plus sur l'état de son père.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ?

David hésita ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire toutes la vérité.

**Gabriel :** J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il te plait.

Davis hocha la tête, c'est vrai que le pire c'était de ne rien savoir.

**David :** Il a été gravement blessé, au poumon et au foie, les médecins ont réussi à réparer les dégâts causé, il a une commotion cérébrale, il est dans le coma, et ne respire pas par lui-même pour le moment.

Gabriel laissa échapper une sanglot et Jessica le prit dans ses bras, elle n'avait rien dit depuis l'entrée de David et Don, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle avait la trouille, peur de perdre un ami, même si ça avait été compliqué de revenir à cette relation qu'ils avaient avent le décès de Kyle, ils y étaient arrivé, et elle allait peut être le perdre et ça la détruisait, mais elle avait encore plus la trouille pour son fils, la mort de l'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis dix ans le détruirait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, son père avait été la seule personne à toujours avoir était là.

Gabriel ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots de peur, de douleur et de colère mélangées, tout son monde partait en poussière et dire qu'il y a même pas un an, la réconciliation avec sa mère lui paraissait insurmontable, aujourd'hui cela semblait anodin, son père risquait de mourir, si ça arrivait il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir et qu'il partirait avec son papa parce que ce n'était pas possible, vivre sans son papa ce n'était plus vivre.

Don et David observaient Gabriel et Jessica le peur s'exprimaient dans leur yeux et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour atténuer cette peine, parce que peu importe ce qu'ils diraient ça ne changerait pas les choses. Ils espéraient justes, il fallait que Colby guérisse, sa mort n'était même pas une possibilité imaginable.

**Gabriel :** Je veux le voir.

**David :** Suis moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête et suivit David jusqu'à la chambre de son père.


	7. Une douleur partagée

David ne marchait pas vite exprès, il n'était pas prêt à voir son partenaire dans un lit d'hôpital, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et ne voulait pas maintenant le voir, Colby n'allait jamais à l'hôpital, pour la simple raison qu'il détestait ça, il y avait vu trop de chose et y avait passé trop de temps enfant et après tout, qui aime les hôpitaux ?

Gabriel se tenait derrière lui, ne le pressant pas, parce que lui aussi n'avait aucune envie de voir son père comme ça, il l'avait déjà vu blessé, cela faisait partie de son métier, mais depuis dix ans il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois à l'hôpital.

Mais malgré leurs rythmes lent, ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre vitrée où se trouvait son père, Gabriel s'arrêta en le voyant, sous les tuyaux, différents fils et les bandages qui recouvrait son père, on le distinguait à peine, il semblait tellement différent de l'homme fort qui passait ses journée à ses côtés, il posa une main sur la vitre comme si il pouvait le toucher, il savait qu'il pouvait entrer mais pour l'instant il n'y arrivais pas, il ne voulait pas, et si jamais c'était le dernier souvenir qui lui restait de son Papa, et si jamais ?

David voyait bin son hésitation et il la comprenait, lui non plus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir entrer dans cette chambre, il se demanda quelques instants si tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar, si il ne se réveillerait pas en se disant que c'était vraiment un rêve stupide, mais apparemment tout ça était bien réel.

**David :** Si tu ne veux pas rentrer c'est normal, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Gabriel secoua la tête, inspirant profondément avant de parler, maintenant dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater en sanglot.

**Gabriel :** J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, seul s'il te plait.

David hocha la tête déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul avant de s'éloigner.

Gabriel ne bougea pas, toujours pas prêt à rentrer dans cette chambre, il observa son père, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir écouté David et ne jamais rentrer ici, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire a à son père, après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, se serait lâche et injuste, il lui devait bien ça.

Il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois, avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la chambre, la première chose qui le frappa est l'odeur d'antiseptique, il fit une grimace de dégout puis s'approcha de son père et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

Avant tout autre chose il l'observa, torse nu, et la couette au niveau de la taille on voyait clairement les bandages qui recouvraient quasiment tout son torse, Gabriel passa une main dessus les frôlant à peine, et ce geste lui rappela un souvenir lointain , ça devait être à l'anniversaire de ses 8 ans, son papa travaillait ce jour-là et lorsque le soir il était rentré sans réfléchir il lui avait sauté dans les bras, mais au lieu de répondre au câlin, son père avait grogné de douleur, aussitôt paniqué il s'était éloigné de l'étreinte protectrice pour observer son papa, qui le rassura en disant que c'était rien, mais curieux il avait soulevé son tee-shirt et avait pu voir le bandage protégeant ses côtes blessés, délicatement il avait passé ses doigts d'enfant dessus et avec un sourire innocent lui avait demandé si ça faisait très mal.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus se petit garçon de huit ans qui pensait que son papa était invincible, aujourd'hui il avait quinze ans et savait très bien que son père n'était pas invincible et qu'il pourrait mourir de ses blessures, il lui attrapa la main et posa sa tête sur leurs mains liées, ce mettant à pleurer une nouvelle fois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

David à l'extérieur avait observait toute la scène il n'était pas vraiment partit quand Gaby lui avait demandé, il n'était pas question de le laisser seul, et en le voyant pleurer de désespoir comme ça il sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne chercha pas à les essuyer et à la place eut une prière silencieuse pour son partenaire, il fallait qu'il se réveille au plus vite, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

Il entra dans la chambre au bout de quelques instants décidant que Gabriel n'avait pas à être seul à souffrir, délicatement il posa une main sur son épaule montrant son soutien mais aussi une douleur partagée.


	8. En quête de vérité

Le lendemain Don décida d'aller sur la scène de l'accident, la veille il avait quitté l'hôpital après être passé voir son subordonné, la vue l'avait choqué, Colby semblait rarement aussi faible, en fait il ne l'avait jamais était avant maintenant. Après ça il était allé annoncer la nouvelle à son père qui avait été assez secoué, considérant Colby comme son propre fils, et il avait promis d'aller le voir. Don se trouvait donc sur la scène de l'accident, i était passé au poste de police juste avant pour avoir le dossier et les photos de l'accident, d'après le rapport, l'autre voiture avait volontairement foncé dans celle de Colby, bien sur le conducteurs sans était sorti et en réalité c'était même enfuit. Il se trouvait donc juste en face des traces encore vives de l'accident, la marque des pneus de la voiture de Colby était bien visible, et le poteau qu'il avait heurté porté encore des marques. Il avait besoin de savoir qui avait pu faire ça et bien plus important il devait lui faire payer, une envie de vengeance le prenait, comme ce n'était jamais arrivé, on ne touchait pas à sa famille sans subir de représailles. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit arriver David, il fut surpris pensant qu'il était resté avec Gabriel, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de réponse.

**David :** On a eu la même idée.

**Don :** Faut croire que oui.

**David :** Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

**Don :** Moi aussi.

Un silence régnât quelques instants avant que David pointe du doigt le dossier que tenait Don dans la main.

**David :** C'est le dossier de l'accident ?

**Don :** Oui.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

**Don :** La voiture de Colby a été percutée de plein fouet, il y a eu délit de fuite.

David sentit la colère monter en sachant que le gars responsable de ça s'en était sorti sans aucunes blessures.

**David :** Il y a des témoins de l'accident ?

**Don :** Oui, un témoin, on a une adresse.

**David :** On pourrait aller le voir.

Don hocha la tête au moins ça les occuperait et leur éviteraient de tourner en rond comme des lions en cage.

Ils arrivèrent chez John Tompson une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la route c'était passé en silence, les deux agents pensaient à tout ce qui c'était passé.

Ils toquèrent à la porte, et durent attendre quelques secondes avant qu'un homme brun, aux yeux verts leur ouvrirent.

**Don :** John Tompson ?

**… :** Oui.

Répondit l'homme un peu curieux de ce que lui voulaient ces hommes.

**Don :** F.B.I, on voudrait vous parlez de l'accident dont vous avez était témoin hier.

John hocha la tête encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

**John :** Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie entrer.

**David :** Merci.

David était pressé d'en savoir plus.

John leur fit signe vers les fauteuils où ils s'installèrent.

**Don :** Il faudrait que vous nous disiez en détail ce que vous avait vu.

**John :** Je marchais tranquillement lorsque j'ai entendu un grand bruit, je suis aussitôt allé voir ce qui se passait et j'ai vu l'accident, le conducteur de la voiture qui avait percuté l'autre est sorti et est parti en voiture.

Sa voix tremblait encore du souvenir.

**Don :** Comment ça en voiture ?

**John :** Oui, une voiture attendait dans la rue.

Les deux agents se regardèrent, ça signifiait que tout avait été programmé, que ce n'était pas un accident, la question était de savoir si c'est Colby ou Jessica qui était visé.

**David :** Vous avez vu l'homme qui s'est enfui ?

**John :** Oui, j'ai même fait un portrait-robot au commissariat.

Don regarda rapidement dans le dossier il n'y avait aucun portrait-robot, il aurait pu retourner au commissariat pour le demander mais il aurait perdu trop de temps.

**Don :** Ça vous dérangerait de venir le refaire faire au F.B.I ?

**John :** Non, bien sûr que non.

David et Don le remercièrent avant de retourner au F.B.I espérant avoir quelque chose de nouveau. Et sur la route David demanda à ce qu'un agent soit placé devant la chambre de Colby et de Jessica pour assurer leur sécurité.


	9. Tout est de ma faute

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau du F.B.I, un dessinateur était déjà prêt à faire le portrait-robot, John fit la description tout comme il l'avait au commissariat. Une demi-heure après les deux agents du F.B.I lançaient la recherche, et trouvèrent une correspondance avec un homme de la mafia russe recherché pour de nombreux délit et meurtres depuis trois ans.

**David :** Pourquoi il s'en est pris à Colby et Jessica ça n'a aucun sens.

**Don :** Je suis d'accord, on pourrait aller demander à Jessica, peut-être qu'elle saurait pourquoi il voulait s'en prendre à eux.

David hocha la tête en accord, de toute façon c'était leur seule piste, ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, devant la porte se tenait un agent du F.B.I chargé de sa protection, Don le connaissait bien et savait qu'il ferait bien son boulot ça le rassurait un peu, ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Gabriel et Jessica discutaient tranquillement, apparemment Gabriel semblait aller un peu mieux que la veille quand David l'avait quitté, même si il savait que le fils tout comme son père savait très bien cacher ses émotions.

**Gabriel :** Vous avez du nouveau ?

**David :** L'accident était prémédité, on a un témoin qui a vu le conducteur de l'autre voiture.

**Jessica :** Qui c'est ?

**Don :** Alexei Sidorov.

Aussitôt les deux agents virent Jessica devenir blême, même Gabriel qui pourtant n'était pas un professionnel l'avait vu.

**David :** Tu le connais ?

Jessica hocha la tête ne voulant pas répondre, soudainement tout ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter, tout ce qu'elle avait fui refaisait surface, et elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante, pas avec ces types il n'y avait aucune chance.

Les deux agents lui laissèrent un peu de temps elle semblait réellement choqué, et plus important encore elle était terrorisé, ni David, ni Don ne l'avait souvent vu, mais jamais il n'aurait associé le mot terrorisé à son visage.

Quand à Gabriel, il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait apparemment sa mère connaissait le type qui avait osé faire ça à son père, et elle tremblait de peur ce n'était pas normal, en fait rien depuis quelques jours ne semblait normal.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qui se passe Jess ?

Elle regarda son fils dans les yeux, ce petit garçon qu'elle avait refusé de voir grandir il y a douze ans déjà, elle s'en voulait, tout ça était sa faute, si il perdait son père se serait sa faute, elle s'en voulait tellement, elle ne cesserait donc jamais de le faire souffrir ? Quand est ce qu'elle pourrait être avec lui comme n'importe qu'elle mère c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaité, mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu ce droit depuis longtemps, et avec ce qu'elle allait leurs révéler se serait encore pire.

**Jessica :** Je suis désolé tout est ma faute


	10. Je te déteste

David et Don la regardèrent étonné, Gabriel lui n'était pas sur de tout comprendre, et Jessica vit bien qu'elle devait s'expliquer.

**Jessica :** Il y a deux ans quand je suis revenue dans ta vie je t'ai dit que je partirai juste après t'avoir revu.

**Gabriel :** Oui, je me souviens.

**Jessica :** En fait je devais me cacher, changeait de vie d'identité et tout le reste pour échapper au russes dont Alexei Sidorov.

**David :** Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

**Jessica :** J'ai rencontré Gaby et tout a changé, je voulais le connaitre, j'avais besoin de lui, et tout d'un coup les russes étaient devenu secondaire, et pendant ces deux années je les ai complètements oubliés.

**Don :** Pourquoi ils veulent s'en prendre à vous ?

**Jessica :** J'ai écrit un article sur eux il y a trois ans, dénonçant leurs trafics, meurtres et toutes les autres activités illégales qu'ils pratiquaient.

**Don :** Je me souviens de cet article. Il avait super bien marché.

**Jessica :** Un peu trop en fait, dès que les russes l'ont découvert ils ont commencé à s'en prendre à moi, ça a commencé par des menaces puis c'est monté crescendo, j'ai porté plainte, on m'a offert une protection à la seule condition que je donne toutes mes informations à l'unité anti-gang de la police, j'ai accepté.

Suite à cette déclaration un silence s'abattit dans la chambre d'hôpital, Jess regarda son fils, il semblait en colère et elle se sentit encore un peu plus coupable.

**Jessica :** Je suis tellement désolé Gabriel, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'en prendrait à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Finalement Gabriel daigna regarder sa mère.

**Gabriel :** Je te déteste.

De simple mot qui semblait être un coup de poignard pour Jessica, elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut plus rapide.

**Gabriel :** Comment t'as pu faire ça ? T'aurais jamais dû revenir, jamais ! Si tu savais que tu nous mettrais en danger tu aurais dû partir. On était très bien sans toi, tout allait bien, et depuis que tu es là tout va mal ! Je te hais !

Il avait crié ces mots des mots remplis de colère, de haine envers la femme qui aurait dû être là, à la place de le faire souffrir.

**Jessica :** Gaby…

**Gabriel :** Non, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, à mes yeux tu n'existes plus !

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Jessica avant même qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

David qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, essaya de calmer Gabriel en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme mais sans succès puisque celui-ci partit rapidement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Les deux agents du F.B.I se regardèrent quelques instants se demandant ce qu'ils devraient faire, finalement ils décidèrent de laisser un peu de temps à Jessica et sortirent de la chambre, à l'extérieur de celle-ci Gabriel était nulle part en vue mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour savoir où il était allé, ils descendirent ensemble à l'unité des soins intensifs, Gabriel était dans la chambre de son Papa et lui tenait la main, la colère se lisait sur son visage, Don entra dans la pièce et alla voir Gabriel, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour signaler sa présence.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

**Don :** Tu sais que ce n'est pas totalement sa faute.

Gabriel le regarda un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux, Don avait l'impression de voir Colby.

**Don :** Réfléchit bien Gabriel, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre elle, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était au volant de la voiture qui a causé leur accident.

Gabriel savait qu'il avait raison mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère.


	11. 7 jours

Il entra une nouvelle fois dans cette chambre blanche, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis une semaine, comme à chaque fois l'odeur d'antiseptique le frappa, mais il avait hélas finit par s'y habituer. 7 jours déjà qui lui paraissait une éternité, les médecins n'avaient aucunes certitudes, personne ne savait quand son père se déciderait enfin à se réveiller. Mais lui il n'en pouvait plus il avait besoin de retrouver son Papa, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, c'était trop difficile, chaque jour lui paraissait être une torture, il ne savait plus pourquoi il continuait à vivre.

Il s'asseya une nouvelle fois sur la chaise de l'hôpital qui lui était devenu si familière et raconta sa journée comme d'habitude espérant que son père pourrait l'entendre, mais encore une fois aucun signe aller dans ce sens.

Une nouvelle fois les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, des larmes qui à force étaient devenue fréquentes mais désormais resté silencieuse, preuve de son grand désespoir.

**Gabriel :** J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie il faut que tu te réveilles, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es mon héros.

Des simples mots qu'il voulait tellement croire.

Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue pour finir sa route sur la main immobile de Colby, Gabriel observa la goutte d'eau salée glisser lentement sur la main de son Papa, quand soudainement il la vue légèrement remuer, il se leva de sa chaise se plaça juste au-dessus de son père pour l'observer.

**Gabriel :** Ouvre tes yeux, je sais que tu peux le faire pour moi, s'il te plait.

Les secondes passèrent, mais rien, Colby restait désespérément immobile, Gabriel soupira de désespoir, il allait se rassoir quand il le vit papillonner des yeux, il s'approcha de nouveau.

**Gabriel :** Vas-y je sais que tu peux le faire.

Colby ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui il semblait un peu perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son fils, il essaya de dire quelques chose mais le tube dans sa bouche l'en empêchait.

**Gabriel :** N'essaie pas de parler je vais chercher un médecin.

Colby hocha la tête puis referma les yeux éblouie par la lumière trop forte de l'hôpital. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son fil accompagné d'un homme en blouse blanche.

**Médecin :** Ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin réveillé agent Granger.

Colby le regarda un peu curieusement tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on enlève ce satané tuyaux de sa gorge.

**Médecin :** On va vous désintuber, quand je vous dis de tousser faite le.

Colby hocha la tête, il connaissait trop bien la procédure. Après quelques secondes le médecin lui donna l'ordre de tousser et Colby obéit, lorsque le tuyau fut retiré il se mit à tousser et à suffoquer avant de finalement réussir à contrôler sa respiration.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa voix était rauque et faible conséquence de l'intubation mais Gabriel s'en fichait son père était vivant c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment en tout cas.

**Médecin :** Vous avez été victime d'un accident de voiture.

Ca y'est Colby s'en souvenait très bien tout d'un coup.

**Colby :** Jess…

**Gabriel :** Elle va bien ne t'en fait pas, elle a même put quitter l'hôpital.

Colby hocha la tête rassuré c'est tout ce qui importait, son fils et elle allait bien.

**Médecin :** Je reviendrais vous voir un peu plus tard en attendant vous avez besoin de repos.

Colby hocha la tête, en accord avec le médecin pour une fois, sans même y penser il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Gabriel l'observa heureux pour la première fois depuis 7 jours, il s'installa dans la chaise bien calait sans s'en rendre compte il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.


	12. Ma priorité

Le lendemain Gabriel fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un médecin entrer dans la pièce, il se demanda quelques instants si quelque chose allait mal avec son père mais il se retourna pour voir que celui-ci dormait toujours probablement épuisé à cause de ses blessures.

**Médecin :** Bonjour, je suis désolé mais on va devoir vous demander de sortir le temps de faires quelques examens rapide à votre père.

Gabriel hocha la tête hésitant quelques instants avant de finalement sortir de la pièce pour laisser le médecin s'occuper de son Papa.

Une fois sortit de la pièce il s'asseya sur la chaise à côté de la porte, il ne pouvait rien voir de ce que faisait le médecin à son père car le store de la chambre était fermé, il était inquiet peur que l'accident ait laissé des séquelles irréversibles et qu'il découvre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire certaines choses avec lui comme surfer.

Lorsque le médecin sortis dix minutes plus tard qui parurent durer des heures pour Gabriel, il se leva aussitôt et se mit debout face au docteur attendant des réponses à toutes les questions qui avaient tournées dans sa tête pendant dix minutes.

**Gabriel :** Alors ?

**Médecin :** Notre principale inquiétude était son traumatisme crânien.

Le médecin parlait trop pour Gabriel qui voulait juste savoir si son père aurait des séquelles définitives ou pas.

**Gabriel :** Et alors ?

**Médecin :** Le côté gauche a été touché ce qui fait que tout son côté droit est faible mais avec de la rééducation tout pourra redevenir comme avant il faudra juste être patient.

Pa vraiment une qualité possédait par la famille Granger ne put s'empêcher de penser Gabriel mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

**Gabriel :** Merci doc.

Le médecin hocha la tête et partit Gabriel quant à lui rentra dans la chambre de son Papa. Colby ne s'était pas rendormit après le départ du médecin il voulait voir son fils, il avait remarqué hier quand il s'était réveillé que Gaby était en colère quand il avait évoqué le nom de Jessica mais n'y avait pas plus prêté attention que ça et maintenant il voulait connaitre la raison de cette animosité.

**Colby :** Comment va Jess ?

**Gabriel :** J'en sais rien je ne suis pas resté avec elle cette semaine.

Colby le regarda étonné il avait convenu avec Jess que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose elle s'occuperait de Gaby.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Gabriel :** Parce que c'est à cause d'elle si tu es ici.

**Colby :** De quoi tu parles ?

**Gabriel :** Il y a deux ans quand elle est revenue elle voulait parti juste après.

**Colby :** Je me souviens.

**Gabriel :** Elle voulait partit parce qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un qui avait menacée de la tuer suite à un article qu'elle avait écrit.

Colby comprit aussitôt pourquoi on fils était en colère pourtant lui il n'en voulait pas à Jessica, en écrivant cet article elle avait simplement fait son travail, et ce n'était pas à elle qui était rentré dans sa voiture.

**Colby :** Tu lui en veux.

**Gabriel :** Bien sûr que je lui en veux, si elle n'était pas revenue il ne te serait rien arrivé.

**Colby :** Ca tu n'en sais rien, il y a un tas de raisons différentes qui auraient pu me conduire dans cet hôpital.

Gabriel hocha la tête il savait que son père avait raison tout comme Don huit jours plutôt mais il n'arrivait pas à pardonner sa mère d'avoir fait ça.

**Colby :** Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais réfléchit bien, imagine ce qu'elle vit actuellement sachant à quel point tu lui en veux.

**Gabriel :** Je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner, pas maintenant en tout cas.

**Colby :** Prend le temps dont tu as besoin mais n'en prend pas trop, d'accord ?

Gaby hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit sur moi ?

**Gabriel :** Tu ne le sais pas ?

**Colby :** Non, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

**Gabriel :** Et tu t'es d'abord inquiété pour Jess avant tes propres blessures.

**Colby :** Non je me suis inquiété pour mon fils qui semblait en colère et triste.

**Gabriel :** Merci.

**Colby :** Tu seras toujours ma priorité, quoi qu'il arrive tu passeras toujours avant tout autres choses peu importe ce qui arrive.

**Gabriel :** Je t'aime.

**Colby :** Je t'aime aussi.

Et finalement même les blessures de Colby furent oubliées alors qu'ils se mirent ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien profitant de cet instant, heureux de s'être retrouvés.


End file.
